Chibihood: Quest for the Shiny rock
by AmyRose4Ever
Summary: The SegaSonic Team are chibi/kids, and Eggman has stolen the Master Emerald from Knux! This will be the first in a saga that I plan to write. R&R please! I beg of you! Chapter 3 is up! Yes!!
1. The Echidna & the Rock The Bat & the Gem

Chibihood: Quest for the Shiny Rock  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anybody else. I wish I did. Chibi's are so damn cute!  
  
A/N: This is a story about the SegaSonic Co. as chibi/kids. I came up with this idea right before my exams, as I remembered Dragon Goddess' kawaii 8- year old Shadow sprite. Have you ever seen it? It's goddamn cute!!!!!!!! She doesn't know me, but I thank her for being so inspirational. If anyone seems OOC, well..it's because they're kids silly! Anyways, on with the fic! R&R!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
.As far back as I can remember, which isn't very far back mind you, I have been sitting by this big shiny green rock.  
  
2 years ago  
  
"How are we supposed to explain that we're never coming back?" A woman echidna asked. A man echidna thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea." The two turned to a 3 year old echidna, all red, except for those adorable amethyst eyes and that white loop around his neck. He was so damn cute; it was gonna be hard to lie to his face. Finally the man spoke. "Now Knuckles," he started with a grin. A grin? Man have you ever seen a spiny anteater grin? That's some scary crap right there. "Mommy & Daddy have to leave for a little bit. But we'll be back. In the meantime, we have an important grown up job for you." Knuckles' eyes gleamed with excitement. "See that shiny green rock? Well we need you to baby-sit it while we're gone. Don't let it out of your sight until we get back, okay?" Knuckles gave a salute. "Yes sir Mr. Daddy sir!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
.And so here I am today. Mommy & Daddy are gonna be so proud of me when they get back. I just can't wait!  
  
A/N: Yes, it seems Knuckles has ALWAYS been gullible.  
  
Hiding behind a rock was a little bat.or.girl, er.batgirl! Yeah that's it! So a little batgirl was hiding behind a rock. She happened to spot a pretty huge gem. She stared at it, her aqua eyes in a daze. She was very fond of shiny objects, jewels especially, and this was by far the largest one she had ever seen. She slowly crept over to it. "!!!" She halted, as Knuckles had stopped in front of her. He started to examine her, sort of a kid's way of checking someone out. She had a surprised look on her face, a little fang sticking out of her lips. She had wings. Not long, but still big enough to see. He stopped above her belly. Her chest was bigger than his, not by much but still he was compelled to stare curiously. He really didn't know why. He just.stared. *WHACK* Knuckles was propelled backwards. It seemed the batgirl had kicked him. He thought she seemed taller, and looking at her oversized heels, he could see why. "Why'd you do that?!" He asked, his eyes watering up a little. "Because you're being dirty," she replied, "And you're in my way. I need to get that shiny gem!" ":-( NO!" "No?! Why not?!" "Not only did I promise to protect it, but it's not a gem! It's a rock!" "GEM!" "ROCK!" "GEM!" "ROCK!" "GEM!" "ROCK!" "GONE!" "ROCK!" "No, I mean it's gone!" "WHAT?!" The two looked up to see a giant round machine carrying the shiny jewel off. "Oh no! My rock!" "You mean my gem!" "Shut up!" The round man exclaimed from atop the machine. "If you want the master emerald back, you'll have to come to the station square daycare center to get it!" With that, he flew off. "No one out steals Rouge the Bat." the batgirl muttered. With this, she chased after the fat guy in a poorly designed mech. "My rock!" Knuckles cried as he followed.  
  
Wow that was shorter than I thought it would be. So, tell me what you think, More characters will be in the next chapter, & maybe you can help me decide which ones to put in first. R&R Please! ^_^ 


	2. The Little Hedgehog with Colorful Langua...

Chapter2  
  
Station Square Daycare Center  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Screamed a tiny blue hedgehog. "Don't make me go here mommy!"  
  
"Now Sonic," a female hedgehog started, trying to push him in through the door. "You know mommy & daddy need this time to ourselves."  
  
"You can have time to yourselves!" he exclaimed, "Just take me with you!"  
  
Out of frustration, Sonic's mother kicked him through the door. "Ow! God da- "  
  
"Sonic!!" His mother shouted, rage in her eyes. "Now if I find out you've been using colorful language while I'm gone, I'll wash your mouth out with soap!.again!"  
  
Sonic covered his mouth. The taste of soap has haunted him on 37 separate occasions. On the plus side, it taught him how to count to 37. sonic grinned stupidly and waved at his mother. She smiled back and walked away. Sonic sighed and turned around.  
  
First person he saw was an orange echidna, who was most likely the daycare monitor. He also saw a 4ft purple cat(4ft? Hey that's pretty short for Big) stomping around with an empty fishbowl in his hands. "Tadpole? Where are you?" Sonic sighed. What a weirdo' he thought.  
  
Sonic looked further to the right to see a yellow (no, not orange, and no, certainly not brown. YELLOW) fox with 2 tails playing with blocks. Sonic was amazed. He had never seen any animal with two tails before. It was so.cool! He ran up to the fox. "Hey! I like your tails! It's so cool that you have 2 of 'em! I wish I had 2 tails! I'd be even cooler!" the fox smiled & started using the blocks to spell something. He pointed to the completed product:  
  
'Why, thank you.'  
  
"What?"  
  
He pointed to the blocks again:  
  
'Why, thank you.'  
  
"Whatever." Sonic said, not understanding at all. "Say I'm Sonic. What's your name?"  
  
The fox used the blocks again:  
  
'Miles Prower.'  
  
"What?"  
  
'Miles Prower.'  
  
"What?"  
  
'Miles Prower.'  
  
"Oh well I'll just call you Tails, since you have 2 of 'em."  
  
The fox sighed, using the blocks once more:  
  
'Can you read at all?'  
  
"Oh, you're using blocks to spell stuff!" Sonic shouted, finally understanding. "Sorry, but I can only spell my name and 1 other word." He took some blocks and rearranged them. Tails started to read:  
  
'F-U-' He stopped reading, as his jaw dropped to the floor. Tails wasn't even allowed to THINK that word, let alone read it. He shook his head.  
  
"What?" Sonic asked. "Isn't it a cool word? I have no idea what it means, but I like the way it sounds. Fu-*BLEEP*." Sonic's eyes widened. "Weird.fu-*BLEEP*. Why does a bleep sound come outta my mouth whenever I say fu-*BLEEP*?"  
  
"Because this story's rated PG." said the orange echidna. "And stories with this rating are not permitted to use words such as fu-*BLEEP* or sh-*BLEEP* without getting bleeped out."  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh," Sonic said, as if a puzzling mystery had just been solved.  
  
Just then, a green glow emitted from a nearby closet. Out of the closet came a tiny black hedgehog. He had piercing ruby.er.garnet.er.red.yeah, red eyes with red streaks on his quills and a patch of white fur above his belly. Also, he held a plushie of a blond haired lady. Everyone stared. The hedgehog ignored them & went to his plushie.  
  
"Wow didju see dat Maria?! I used chaos contol, just like yoo told me ta'!" well a comment like that was bound to draw attention. The little hedgehog then noticed that everyone was staring at him.".Wut?"  
  
"Excuse me," The orange echidna (gosh I should really say her name soon) started, "But did you come with your parents?"  
  
"Don't wowwy, my dad told me to come," the black hedgehog replied.  
  
"May I speak to him?" She asked.  
  
The little hedgehog started to sweat. "Uh.he's eely busy. But yoo can talkta' Maria if ya' want." He held the doll up to the orange echidna.  
  
She laughed, deciding to go along with it. "Alright, "Maria." My name is Tikal. Um. is it true that this hedgehog was sent here by his father?"  
  
"What's that Maria?" the hedgehog asked, putting the plushie up to his ear. "Oh I see.Maria says that he has no real parents. He war genetically engineered in a laboratory on the space colony ARK over 50 years ago. He treated Prof. Gerald as a father and myself as a sister. But some terrible incident occurred on the ARK, and not only was Gerald arrested, but I got killed while rescuing the hedgehog. I told him to make everyone happy, but he will misunderstand and try to blow up the moon and destroy the world. But just so he didn't feel alone in the world, Gerald created a plushie of me to make sure he was happy. Sadly, this plushie makes him appear insane, psychotic, and downright schizophrenic. But please don't tell him any of this, for we fear he will become a total nutcase."  
  
Tikal stared in awe for about 5 minutes, trying to process all this. "O . kay . well, go off and play with the others little one." She shooed him off.  
  
"Yay!" the little black hedgehog exclaimed as he headed towards the others. He waved happily. "Hi! I'm Sadow!"  
  
Sonic smirked. "Sadow?"  
  
The black hedgehog looked irritated. "No, Sadow!"  
  
"Sadow?"  
  
"Sadow!"  
  
"Sadow?"  
  
"SADOW!"  
  
Tails used the blocks:  
  
'You mean Shadow, right?  
  
"What's that Maria? ... Maria said that the fox said that 'You mean Shadow, right?' That's wut I said, Sadow!"  
  
'You can read?'  
  
"What Maria? . . Can I read? No, I can't wead. But Maria can."  
  
By this time, Sonic was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. "Wow you're dumb!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Yes-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yes-huh!"  
  
"Nuh- Wut Maria? . Maria says I gotsta' know yer name to pick a fite witchu!"  
  
"I'm Sonic," he winked, "Sonic the Hedgehog. And that's my new best pal, Tails!"  
  
'Actually it's Miles.' Tails wrote, not that anyone was reading it.  
  
"Then Sonic, we gotsta fight!" Shadow exclaimed.  
  
"Let's do this!" Sonic said, getting in a fighting stance.  
  
"Let me show yoo my weel pawaw!" Shadow shouted, putting Maria Plushie on a table.  
  
Wow long chappy. As you can see I went with Fairy's suggestion and had Sonic and Sadow - er - Shadow fight. Thanx Fairy! Right now I'm opened to suggestions, but I'm gonna spoil the next chapter by saying Amy's in it. Okay R&R. THANX! ^_^ 


	3. The Little Hedgehog with the Big Hammer

Chapter 3  
  
DISCLAIMER: Fernando the hot Latin Lover Boy is copyright Amia..Oh, and everyone else is copyright Sega.Except Sonic's mom..who isn't even in this chapter..so never mind..  
  
"Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted as a slight breeze rushed through the room. "."  
  
"Disappea!" Shadow exclaimed, as a tiniy spear about the height of the Maria Plushie fell from the sky and poked Sonic on the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I win!" Shadow shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
"No fair!" Sonic cried, "You cheated!"  
  
"I dun cheat! Maria says cheating is bad!"  
  
"Then you're bad!"  
  
"Nuh-uh! Daddy sez I'm a good boy!"  
  
"Well you aren't!"  
  
Shadow started to cry. Sonic jumped up and down. "I win!" Tails sweatdropped.  
  
FLASH! Everyone saw the flash of a camera. strange, jazzy music started to play as a little pink hedgehog walked into the room. she had a camera in one hand, a locket around her neck, and a giant hammer in the other hand. suddenly a picture came out of the camera. the girl hedgie walked over to a crafts table and snipped the picture into the shap of her locket, placing it inside. she walked up to Sonic and showed him the locket, his picture inside.  
  
"Hi!" she said, "I'm Amy Rose, and you're my new boyfriend."  
  
"Wha?" Sonic asked, stepping back.  
  
"You're my new boyfriend," she repeated, "We'll get married and get a baby and live happily ever after!"  
  
"Er.I don't think so," Sonic replied, "Besides, girls are too icky. they gots cooties and stuff."  
  
"We do not!" Amy cried, "We're clean and pretty and nice!"  
  
'Actually she does seem pretty nice.' Tails wrote, now having a few sheets of paper and a crayon.  
  
"Hm?" Shadow asked, now holding Maria Plushie. "Maria says that Tails says 'Actually she does seem pretty nice.'"  
  
"No way!" Sonic shouted, "She's gross!" He ran away.  
  
"Wait!" Amy said, "I wanna play house!" She started to chase him.  
  
Shadow looked at Tails. ".Wanna pway connct fowe?" Tails nodded.  
  
Sonic ran into a room labeled: Do Not Enter. Like Sonic can read. -_-;; Amy started to beat on the other end. "Let me in!"  
  
"Can't you read the sign?! It says: Only Sonic Can Come In Here!"  
  
"Sonic? Is that your name? Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic." she repeated his name over and over.  
  
She's nuts! Sonic thought. Suddenly a mysterious figure pushed Sonic out of the room.  
  
Amy jumped up and down with glee. "Yay! Now we can play house!"  
  
"Dam." Sonic said.  
  
"Yoo awayz win!" Shadow shouted, losing for the 9th time to Tails.  
  
"C'mon!" Amy shouted, "Let's play house!" The 3 little hedgies and the tiny fox headed over to the toy kitchen. "Okay, I'm the mommy, Sonic's the daddy, and the little fox, Tails, I think that's what someone called him, is the baby," Tails looked irritated.  
  
"Wut about me?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Amy asked in return.  
  
"I'm Sadow."  
  
"Well Shadow-"  
  
"How didju know his name?!" Sonic asked.  
  
"He just told me." She smiled, "Now Shadow, you can be the hot Latin Lover Boy named Fernando who tries to sweep me off my feet while my husband's in a coma and I have amnesia, but little do I know that you're my husband's evil twin who just wants to marry me for my vast fortune."  
  
The boys looked dumbfounded. "What?" The hedgie boys asked.  
  
Amy sighed. ".Fine, you can be the big brother."  
  
"Yay!" Shadow shouted.  
  
Outside.  
  
"I can't read." Rouge started, "but I'm guessing this is where I'll find my gem."  
  
"You mean my rock!" Knuckles shouted, gliding towards her.  
  
"GEM!"  
  
"ROCK!"  
  
"GEM!"  
  
"ROCK!"  
  
"Can't it wait until after we get it back?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Oh okay," Knuckles said. They both rushed to the door; getting stuck between it.  
  
"Darn it." They said in unison.  
  
  
  
Again, thank you Fairy for all your suggestions. I'm opened to more as well. I'm glad you people like my story. ^-^ R&R! 


End file.
